


Hold you close

by littlepieceofheaven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, feeelings, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepieceofheaven/pseuds/littlepieceofheaven
Summary: Allura and shiro get stuck by Shiros metal arm





	Hold you close

**Author's Note:**

> This is gift to https://rukia-g.tumblr.com/  
> I hope that I found right person!!! happy holidays!!!
> 
> I used from her list:  
>  hurt/comfort  
> humor  
> Allura and Shiro spending time together alone  
> fluff

Shiro never had imagined that how bad it would hurt when his metal arm got stuck in weird angle like he was almost scathing his own armpit  
“ You okay?” Keith asked but Shiro didn’t answer he just looked at his light grey metal arm which didn’t move even if he tried.

“Keith I can’t move it anymore” He said and sounded panicked “ Get Allura and Coran here, maybe they can help” Keith looked at him, worrying  
“ You sure you will be fine alone?” He nodded “Just go. I will be fine” and Keith left.  
When Keith was able to find Allura and Coran he bought them back to the training room  
“ Shiro my boy how this happened?” Coran asked and Shiro just shakes his head “ Don’t know It just stopped working”   
Allura walked close to him and examined the hand “Are you in pain?”   
Shiro glanced at her “ Hand is fine but my shoulder hurts” Allura nods   
“ Do you mind if I try to move your hand in more comfortable position”   
Allura moves her hands to Shiro’s shoulder and down to his wrist.  
He shivers for the contact but still nods and Allura smiles  
“ Now tell me if anything hurst and I will stop”   
Again Shiro nods but also closes his eyes. Allura takes that as a sign and starts to bend the arm.   
At first hand stays it’s place but she uses more force but keeps glancing at Shiro if he is in pain.

When Allura gets the hand to Shiros side she slides her palm so that she can take his hand. Shiro responds and twines his fingers with hers.   
Gently squishing his hand Shiro opens up his eyes “ There all better”  
Shiro smiles and back at her but quickly as his smiles appears it disappears as fast.

Allura of course notices that something is wrong “Shiro?”  
She asks quietly and Shiro winces and looks to the ground  
“I..” He starts and closes his mouth “ Shiro what’s the matter?”  
Allura asks louder. Shiro sighs then lowers his gaze to meet Alluras blue eyes “ I can’t open my palm anymore”

Allura looks confused for second then looks back at their locked hands  
“Oh” She says and tries to get her hand free” I can’t control it anymore”   
He tries to use his human hand to make his robot hand open but metallic fingers won’t open  
“ Don’t hurt yourself Allura says and gently messages Shiros metal palm which is wrapped neatly around her hand . Shiro sighs “ It won’t move or open even if I try”  
Keith walks to them “ You have tried like REALLY tried right?”   
He is smirking and his smile reaches from the right ear to the left ear.   
Shiro stares at him and Keith quickly puts his mouth back in line. Coran coughs and glances at Allura and Shiro   
“ May I suggest that we move this conversation to the sickbay”

Coran walks in front of Shio and Allura, in Shiros request Keith was left to the training room.  
“ Coran will find a way to get us separated, don’t worry about it” Allura tried to assure Shiro but Shiro wasn’t hearing any off it.  
“ Or we could ask Hunk to just saw my hand off” Allura stopped and Shiro had to stop also. Shiro glanced at her  
“ It would be the..” He started but Allura stopped him with lines of her own  
“ So you think that It would be easy just rip your hand off! You must be out of your mind Shiro. We bought know that you need that hand”

Shiro sighs and looks at her blue eyes with stern face   
“ I know that you need your both hands to control the castle”  
Allura answers his look and looks at straight back at him  
“ You also need your both hands to fly Black” Shiro loses the eye contact and looks at the wall next to them.

Coran must have noticed that they have stopped and jogs back to them   
“ Are you two alright?” Allura look at Coran then Shiro who clearly wasn’t alright   
“ Of course Coran, nothing to worry about” Coran nodded to her then started to walk again.  
They were hedging to the sickbay   
“ We need to get you two to fit in the same healing pod so that I can scan Shiros hand”   
Shiros jaw glanced and he looked at small pod then him and Allura   
“Can we even fit there?” He was hoping to get “Oh course not” answer BUT instead Corran just smiled happily “ Let’s find out shall we” 

It would be their best option that Shiro would go first in then Allura.  
It was tight fit for already for Shiro because of his wide shoulders but when Allura tried to squish herself in she really had to be flush against him  
“ Are you comfortable?” Allura asks while Coran tries to close the pods door.   
Shiro sighs and tries to find place or spot where he can place his human hand. His upper body is already pressed against Alluras so putting also his hand on her wasn’t appealing to him.  
Allura placed her hand close to Shiros Human hand   
“ Can we hold hands?” She asked almost shyly. Shiro doesn’t say anything just inches his hand to hers and takes it.  
She sighs contently and presses her head to rest on Shiros chest.   
“I take that we are ready to begin?” Coran asks sounding as happy as ever.   
When Allura doesn’t aswer Shiro nods then Coran closes the pod and familiar crisp smell of medicine surrounds them.   
Allura sighs again then closes her eyes   
“ See you in couple of ticks” Shiro laughs and rest his head on the pods wall “Yeah” Then everything fades away.

They don’t know how long it has been when the pods door opens and Shiro has to blink his eyes to see “Coran?”  
He asks and Coran comes to his view smiling   
“ Did you two have nice long rest?” Shiro groans and tries to gently push Allura out of the pod but she is still asleep. Coran just smiles fondly  
“ She has been like that since she was young” Shiro nods and Massages Allura’s shoulder with his free hand.  
When he doesn’t say anything Coran adds “ Why don’t you if you can carry her to her room?” Shiro’s face blush  
“ But I-We are still stuck together” Coran nods and adds  
“Why yes I can see that but you also need good night rest and I need to take the information Hunk and Pidge to see if they can help you two”

Sighing he put his metallic arm around as best that he can on Alluras back and takes his free hand and uses it to hoist Alluras legs up.  
After getting her on his arms safely she rest her head on Shiro’s shoulder. “Rest well now” Coran says while the sickbay’s door opens and Shiro leaves the room.

When they walked to the lower decks where paladi’s rooms were Shiro tried to carry her without waking her up.  
She was resting peacefully in his arms, smile on her face.  
Everything was going as he planned until they reached Alluras bedroom door.   
Shiro didn’t know the code. He could always to try to guess it.  
Right? So he tries words mice, blue, pink, paladin, castle …Allura..Nothing.  
Sighing he is ready just walk to his room and maybe just rest on the floor while Allura sleep on his bed.

Shiro glanced down at her, still sleeping soft smile on her face.   
He wouldn’t dare to wake her up, that was for sure.  
So he tied couple of more words, Coran, Pidge, lion….Keith!......Lance…He sighed in relive when the door didn’t open but when he did but Shiro door didn’t still open….  
Takashi??  
He typed again on the console and for his surprise door actually opened.¨

He entered to the room and noticed well decorated room in Allura’s colors, pink, white bedsheets, pink curtains and light blue walls.  
He walks to the kingsize bed and lays her down, not remembering that his right hand was still locked with her.   
He has no room to lay next to her so he gently push her to the other side of the bed and lays down on his back so he has no need to face her.  
He had been locked to her way too long his feelings where slipping out, this woman had given him hope and new purpose.   
She had been that guiding light to him-BUT she was alien, a princess who had lost everything and was fighting war against the very people who had hurt him.  
He sighed looking at the sealing seeing huge chandelier that didn’t light up when they walked in. He slowly closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep but he felt a pull on his wrist but didn’t act on it so when Allura opened her mouth he was silent like he was sleeping “ Shiro?”   
She asked sounding tired but when she noticed that she was laying on her own bed she panicked a little.   
Shiro must know her passcode to her door “ I can explain myself , I”  
She continues but stops when she notices Shiros slow breathing “You are sleeping?” She asks softly and leans closer to him.

Brushing off the white tuft from his face she gently pets his cheek “ I haven’t seen you this open and relaxed”   
she is almost awed. Shiro wants to say something but he had already decided that no pretending to sleep was the best way to do this.  
She kept petting him and it felt really nice he was relaxing more and was ready to really drift off to sleep but then she said something that made his heart beat like no tomorrow  
“ I have always looked up to you. You are so dutiful and always making sure that everyone is safe but who is keeping you safe? You keep yourself so uptight that it must hurt so bad in someway”  
She laughs and Shiro can hear her sitting up.

“Look at me. Who am I to say that you should be more relaxed. I’m almost last of my kind. I have started war with my old enemy and pulled you and others with me. You were a prisoner, you had to fight so survive and now you fight to stay alive”   
She started to cry. Shiro wanted to wrap his arms around her and swipe her tears away but she kept talking   
“ I toughed that I could win this war by force , to make my enemy extinct like they did to my people” 

She stopped again and massaged his chest whit her free hand  
“ You could have returned home. Back to your people but I asked your help and without a doubt you give it. You never ask anything or compline”   
She sighs and her hand stopped on top of his heart  
“I wish that you asked something in return. How I can ever bay you back for all that you have done for us…for me. I-”   
She was crying again tears falling down on him to his chest and neck.  
“ All I wanted was to live a happy life, heir the grown from my father when my time was right…Marry someone That I loved and have family of my own. I never thought that I would never be happy again but you have given me hope. Hope that I can have a family and find love but-“ She was now fully sobbing  
“But I- How I know that you love me back? You never act like you feel the same as I do but you keep yourself close..”

Shiro moved his free hand to lie on top off her hand and toke a good look of her. Her eyes were swallowed and red from her crying but she looked so pretty under the dim ligh  
t “Shiro?” She asked she sounded so pained that it was almost like he could also feel her pain “I” He started “I’m sorry but- “ He stared moving his face closer to hers “I didn’t notice your feelings sooner” She gives him warm smile couple tears still rolling down on her cheek “But you know now..”

They looked at each other for couple of minutes before Shiro leaned closer resting his weight on the metal forearm ”There is something I like to ask from you”   
he brushes his free hand on her cheek, she nuzzles to it then she sighs “ Anything” He leans closer to reached at her pointy ear   
“ Is a kiss too much” She moves her head lidding her eyes “ No..”   
Then they pull each other close and their lips meet. It’s gently almost sweet but still sort. When they pull away from each other they keep hugging. Then they just lay there on the comfortable silence.

“ I also want to ask something from you” She says and Shiro rests his forehead on hers   
“ You don’t have to ask anything” She giggles “ I’m afraid that this is something that I can’t just take” She takes a slow breath  
“ Takashi would you like to share your love with me for rest of our lives?” Shiro takes really slow breath then leans back in and kisses her longer this time.

She sighs contently opening her eyes slowly “ I assume that that was a yes”  
SHiro laughs kissing her cheek “ As long as I live my heart, body and soul shall belong to only you” Taking her free hand he kisses her knuckles and looks at her eyes.  
They both feel the love for one other finally all the words that was need to be said, was told to one other now there was only future to look up front   
“ We should sleep” he says but not feeling like to falling to sleep She nods but also didn’t look like ether to be ready to end the day.

It toke them couple of fours to finally get some sleep but they woke up well rested on each other’s arms. Shiro is the first one to open his eyes only to notice that Allura was already looking at him “Good morning” She says happily. SHiro kisses her nose “morning” 

He sits up and stretches his arms only to notice that he were able to lift both of his arms. Allura gasps  
“ We are free!” She laughs and hugs him using both of her hands and hugs tight but the hug ends shortly because Shiro jolts up from the bed and runs to the bathroom. Allura yells after him  
“ You alrught?” After couple of minutes silence Shiro reappears blushing “ Yes…” I just need to you your bathroom. I didn’t want to wet your bed” Laughing only to run as well to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I weanted to write something that I haven't done already and use more feeeeeeeling to it .  
> At first nothing came to my mind but I got this idea out of nowhere and here it is!
> 
> I also wanted to end this in funny note I just hope that this gift was good one!


End file.
